cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Adrienne Barbeau
Adrienne Barbeau (1945 - ) Film Deaths: *''Someone's Watching Me (High Rise) (1978) ' [ Sophie'']: I haven't seen this movie, but I recall reading a plot summary which said she was killed in it. *''Escape from New York ''(1981) [Maggie]: Deliberately hit with a car by Isaac Hayes; her body is shown lying on the bridge immediately afterwards. *Creepshow (1982)' [Wilma Northrup]: Mauled to death by a monster after Hal Holbrook lures her to its lair. (There are also two earlier daydream sequences in which Hal shoots her in the head and strangles her with a necktie.) *''Swamp Thing ''(1982)'' [''Alice Cable]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Louis Jourdan (in his monstrous form); she is later brought back by Dick Durock's healing powers. (It's arguable as to whether this constitutes an actual death scene or a "brink-of-death" scene, but since it's been suggested, I thought I'd go ahead and include it.) (Thanks to Redeemer) * The Thing (1982) [Computer]: As the voice of a chess-playing computer, it's destroyed when Kurt Russell pours his drink into it. *''Terror at London Bridge (Bridge Across Time; Arizona Ripper) (1985) [''Lynn Chandler]: Slashed to death by Paul Rossilli; her body is shown floating in the river afterwards. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''Cannibal Women in the Avocado Jungle of Death ''(1989)'' [''Dr. Kurtz]: Commits suicide by plunging her face into piranha-filled waters. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Jack and PortsGuy) *''Two Evil Eyes ''(1990)'' [''Jessica Valdemar]: Thrown over a second-story railing by her undead husband. *''Bram Stoker's Burial of the Rats ''(1995)'' [''The Queen]: Eaten by rats (and rapidly reduced to a skeleton) when she commits suicide by breaking the flute that let her control the rats. (Thanks to Deina & Richard) *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island ''(1998; animated)'' [''Simone Lenoir]: Disintegrates, along with Lena (voiced by Tara Strong) and Jacques (voiced by Jim Cummings), when they fail to sacrifice the Scooby-Doo gang to sustain their immortality. (Thanks to PortsGuy) *''The Convent ''(2000)'' [''Adult Christine]: Killed in an explosion when she sacrifices herself by riding a dynamite-laden motorcycle into a room full of zombies. (Thanks to Cameron) TV Deaths: *''Carnivale: The Day That Was the Day ''(2003)'' [''Ruthie]: Killed by a snake sent by Patrick Bauchau; she is brought back to life when Nick Stahl kills Patrick. (Thanks to Constantine) *''Sons of Anarchy: Sweet and Vaded (2013) ''Alice Shot in the side of the head by Charlie Hunnam for saying a lot of nasty things to her transvestite son. (Walton Goggins) Her brains are splattered aganist the wall. Notable Connections: *Ex-Mrs. John Carpenter Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:1945 Births Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Adrianne Barbeau Category:Babes Category:I Love Adrienne Barbeau Category:Someone's Watching Me Category:Escape from New York Category:Creepshow Category:Swamp Thing Category:The Thing (1982) Category:Terror at London Bridge Category:Cannibal Women Category:Two Evil Eyes Category:Scooby Doo Category:The Convent Category:Carnivale Category:Sons Of Anarchy